


On Golden Wings

by azaleagold



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically feh main story but sharena focused, F/F, First book is gonna be focused on that, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Sharena collects gfs, her relationship with alfonse will get better i swear, sharena is sunshine, uhh I'm not great at tags idk what else to put for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleagold/pseuds/azaleagold
Summary: Rewrite of the FEHeroes main story to be Sharena focused. Sharena will collect many gfs.Sharena was used to being left out and taken for granted. Intentionally or not, it happened every day of her life. She was always the second best, the disappointment, the black sheep. Perhaps this time, she'd get to shine like the sunshine she is.
Relationships: Alfonse & Sharon | Sharena, Eir/Sharon | Sharena, Fjorm/Sharon | Sharena, Peony/Sharon | Sharena, Reginn/Sharon | Sharena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	On Golden Wings

Sharena gave a quiet huff as she skirted the edge of a nearby forest. She was in the World of Mystery performing a scouting mission. Alone. Part of her was proud to be allowed to handle her job alone, knowing her brother was usually reluctant to let her do so. But she could tell she hadn’t been given this privilege out of trust. It was likely to keep her out of the way.

Her brother might think her unobservant, but she’d noticed how ragged the members of the Order were becoming. How their hope seemed to slowly dwindle over time. How more and more soldiers returned from battle as mere shells of who they were before. She might carry herself as if carefree and positive, but she was far from ignorant. 

So when she’d overheard Alfonse’s quiet conversation with the Commander about using the divine relic to perform a summoning ceremony, she’d been excited to be able to bring good news back for once. However, as the days went on, it became clearer the two were purposely trying to keep her out of it. The confirmation came with her assignment to this scouting mission. Perhaps, they thought she would mess something up?

_ Poor Sharena, always left on the sidelines. _

Sharena shook off her thoughts and slowed to a stop, ducking behind a tree. The faint sound of voices could be heard from up ahead. Keeping to the trees and keeping herself unseen, Sharena silently moved into a position to observe. Down the hill from her viewpoint, she could see a gathering of Emblian soldiers. 

_ So the information was correct. Emblian forces are occupying the World of Mystery. _

As she began to take stock of the approximate number and possible purpose of the small battalion, the piercing screech of a wyvern carried through the hills.

_ Screeeyaaahhh _ ! 

Sharena’s heart dropped as crimson armor came into view. The regal red haired woman atop the wyvern held a menacingly dangerous aura, and commanded the skies with all the confidence and grace of a master rider. Sharena gulped, watching as her elegant axe glinted in the sunlight. 

Clearly, this woman was a Hero.

As for which Hero she was, Sharena couldn’t say. She’d never been the best with studying, much less names and dates. Alfonse would certainly know, but she’d have to wait for him to arrive first. 

Finishing her notes and observations, she quietly retreated into the forest, and began to head for the rendezvous point. 

_ Hopefully things went well with the summoning ritual… I’d hate to have to face that Hero without some sort of back up…  _

Though, even while very much intimidated, Sharena couldn’t help but admire how pretty the woman was. If she weren’t an enemy, she’d probably be staring at her with star-struck eyes. 

_ Okay, let’s table the gay thoughts for later. Those can wait for when we aren’t in enemy territory. _

* * *

About an hour later, the Commander and Alfonse arrived, huffing and puffing. Behind them stood their small group of soldiers, along with two others who stood out as strangers.

“Commander Anna! Brother! What took you so long to get to the World of Mystery?” 

Sharena hurriedly checked over Alfonse for any injuries as she spoke. Satisfied there were none that were serious, she patted his back as he caught his breath.

“Sorry, Sharena. We had to battle our way here.” 

Alfonse gave a small smile of apology, and Sharena grinned back. Did they succeed? If her brother was smiling, that only meant good news! 

She turned to look at the two strangers, giving them a once over. One was a dapper man with long blue hair, equipped with a standard bow and standing with an air of importance. The other kept themself hidden under an admittedly stylish white cloak with gold trimming. The hidden stranger held the divine relic, Breidablik, in their hands. 

“Who’s this with you?” She asked, gesturing to the two. 

“Oh my! You’re holding the divine relic… And it’s all glowy! Are you...the Great Hero?”

She could feel her excitement bubbling up as she bounced on her heels and clapped her hands jovially.

“Our group has hoped beyond hope that you might come to save us!”

“Please, calm yourself, Sharena.” Alfonse frowned.

“This is Kiran. As it turns out, the Great Hero is a talented tactician as well. We’re already in good hands.”

Sharena reluctantly stilled, feeling a pang of hurt in her heart. As much as she knew Alfonse loved her, he always seemed to disapprove of every minor thing she did. He was a lot like their father in that way, wanting her to act more like they thought princess should, and less like herself. Was a little excitement at seeing the literal Great Hero so unbecoming?

_ “Remember, Sharena. No one respects a princess who shows her feelings so freely.” _

Realizing she was taking too long to respond, she quickly got out one of her cookie cutter flattery dialogues.

“Wow… That’s amazing! And, Great Hero, you’re as great as I imagined. Oh, pardon my manners. I am Sharena, Alfonse’s darling little sister.”

It really helped to have some go-to phrases and compliments prepared ahead of time when socializing became a struggle. Of course, she still meant every word, but this way, she didn’t have to struggle to come up with proper words on the fly. Especially words that her father or Alfonse would approve of.

“All right, all right… Just tell us, what’s the situation here?”

His tone made it sound like she was keeping them waiting.

_ Did I keep them waiting? Was I supposed to have reported to them as soon as they arrived? Was that something unsaid that everyone knew?  _

She quickly shook her head, as if to shake away her thoughts. She was starting to spiral, and that would NOT do. That could wait until later, thank you very much. She attempted to explain the situation quickly to make up for her delay.

“Simply put? Absolutely dreadful. The Empire has taken control of a Hero from this world. She swoops through the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red.”

“A red flier from Mystery? It sounds like Princess Minerva.”

Of course he knew who the Hero was. He was like a walking textbook. 

“This battle will be tough. We should bring a Hero who’s an archer, or perhaps…”

Alfonse lowered his voice as he continued his strategizing, leaning closer to the Commander and Kiran. As the three exchanged ideas, Sharena distanced herself, taking a shaky breath as she calmed herself down. She couldn’t afford to sink into her own head on enemy territory, not when her inability to control her emotions could get someone else hurt or killed. She didn’t need any more guilt on her conscience. 

“Why hello, my dear lady. I must say, while the sun certainly is bright today, you, incredibly enough, shine brighter!”

Sharena blinked, staring at the hand outstretched before her. The pompous looking archer guy stood before her, a flirtatious smile on his face. 

_ Who was he again? _

As if reading her mind, he quickly added,

“Ah, forgive my manners! I am Virion, the finest archer of the fairest of realms. Delighted to make your acquaintance, milady.”

Sharena slowly took his hand and shook it once, all her previous thoughts replaced with curious confusion. 

“I’m Sharena. It’s nice to meet you too, Virion.”

_ Was that too casual? Too short? Ugh, forget it. Alfonse isn’t here anyway. I’m done worrying about formalities for now. _

Virion simply smiled and brought her hand to his lips, leaving a light kiss over the top of her glove. She tilted her head, waiting to see what Virion’s real intent was. The way his eyes seemed to see right through her gave her the feeling he wasn’t primarily there to flirt with her.

“I apologize for interrupting, but I simply couldn’t help myself when the sun itself grows dim with worry.”

Was he calling her the sun now?

“Was… I really that obvious?” She asked, frowning a little.

“Perhaps to most you’ve kept yourself hidden, but to a fine man such as myself?” 

He chuckled, placing his other hand over her own. 

“I have spent much of my life honing my ability to read the true intentions of others, and I would be remiss if I didn’t use it to help a lady in need.”

“I don’t know if I’m really ‘in need’ but, uh…”

“Nonsense, I can tell you could do for some cheering up!” Virion declared, giving her a determined nod as Alfonse and the others returned.

“I insist you join me for a cup of tea when next we have a chance, I bet I can guess your favorite flavor!”

Sharena laughed as he let go of her hand. “Alright, why not? I’ll be sure to find you later, okay?”

With a nod and a broad smile, Virion retreated, only to be replaced with Alfonse. Alfonse sent a cautious glance towards Virion, then went right into informing her of the strategy. Apparently, Virion was a Hero summoned by Kiran, and while they were chatting, Kiran had summoned two more. A thief called Matthew, and a mage called Raigh. Virion and Raigh were to counter Princess Minerva, while the rest focused on her subordinates and the Emblians.

Sharena couldn’t help but frown again. They summoned more Heroes without her? And now she couldn’t even introduce herself before going into battle? 

_ How disappointing. _

At least she had tea with Virion to look forward to. He gave off the impression of being self centered, had a silly looking bib, and was clearly an incorrigible flirt, but he seemed to be a good guy. He certainly seemed to care more about her feelings than her own brother. 

Of course, she couldn’t let him continue to flirt with her without telling him she was gay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Virion is a good boi, even if he looks ridiculous.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
